Inflammatory bowel diseases (IBD), such as Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis (UC), are characterized by chronic, relapsing intestinal inflammation. Crohn's disease and UC are believed to involve a dysregulated immune response to gastrointestinal (GI) tract antigens, a mucosal barrier breach, and/or an adverse inflammatory reaction to a persistent intestinal infection. In normal people, the GI tract luminal contents and bacteria constantly stimulate the mucosal immune system, and a delicate balance of pro-inflammatory and anti-inflammatory cells and molecules maintains the integrity of the GI tract, without eliciting severe and damaging inflammation [MacDermott, R. P., J Gastroenterology, 31:907:-916 (1996)]. It is unknown how the IBD inflammatory cascade begins, but constant GI antigen-dependent stimulation of the mucosal and systemic immune systems perpetuates the inflammatory cascade and drives lesion formation.
UC is a non-specific inflammatory disease of the colon that is of unknown cause and is characterized by diarrhea with discharge of mucus and blood, cramping abdominal pain, and inflammation and edema of the mucous membrane with patches of ulceration. UC limited to the rectum is known as ulcerative proctitis. People suffering from chronic UC affecting the whole colon have an increased risk of colonic cancer. Furthermore, when medical therapy fails, surgical resection of affected bowel may be necessary.
In patients with more extensive disease, blood loss from the inflamed intestines can lead to anemia, and may require treatment with iron supplements or even blood transfusions. Although infrequent, the colon can acutely dilate to a large size when the inflammation becomes very severe. This condition is called toxic megacolon. Patients with toxic megacolon are extremely ill with fever, abdominal pain and distention, dehydration, and malnutrition. Unless the patient improves rapidly with medication, surgery is usually necessary to prevent colon rupture and high risk of death.
Mesalamine, 5-aminosalicylic acid (5-ASA), is often used to treat UC and is effective in reducing disease symptoms and the incidence of relapse in UC. While mesalamine is available in oral form, intrarectal administration of it has several advantages. For example, rectal administration of a drug avoids some side-effects, such as gastrointestinal disorders, due to oral administration. As mesalamine is a locally GI active drug, lower doses of the drug can be administered rectally to obtain a better or equivalent therapeutic effect as that attained with a higher dose oral formulation. The absorption of a drug orally administered may also be affected by whether it is administered before or after each meal or between meals. There is no such food effect when drugs are administered intrarectally. Intrarectal administration can be performed even during nausea, vomiting or unconsciousness, or after surgical operation.
A 1 g mesalamine suppository of a substantial size (3 g) is currently marketed in the U.S. by Axcan Scandipharm Inc. as CANASA® for the treatment of active ulcerative proctitis.
There is a need for mesalamine suppositories which provide increased comfort of use.